euphoria_aetheriafandomcom-20200213-history
Samael Fontaine
'''Samael "Sam" Fontaine '''is the youngest child of the sorceress Remillia Fontaine in the original ACA, and he is Remillia's and Raphael's brother in ACA's reloaded chapters. He's also known as Sam Fontaine or just Sam for short. Events mentioned Samael "Sam" Fontaine was born to Remillia when she was pushing 50, which was not too strange for someone who had eternal youth. He was cared for by his mother in his earlier life, until someone was willing to adopt him. Sam started using the name "Samuel" as it was more acceptable for Bretons. He learned how to use his fists to fight since a young age, mainly because he enjoyed beating people up. Sam's abilities awoke when he was thirteen. He later clashed with his elder brother Astarael, who cut off his left arm. Sam later traveled Tamriel, using his remaining arm and unique abilities to work as a sellsword, bandit and thug. He generally fed himself by doing missions, stealing or simply taking coin from the broken hands of people he happened to beat up. Sam describes himself as a combination of "Thug, Scholar, Bandit, Sellsword and Thief." Later, Sam would gain a new arm, in the form of a male flame atronach's left arm, which was grafted to him, granting him new powers related to Oblivion and the daedra, which were later lost. Sam accepts himself as a member of the Fontaine Bloodline and is proud of it. Sam later became a scholar at the Mages Guild, specializing in obscure and forbidden magic. ACA Reloaded Sam is the elder brother of both Raphael and Remillia, instead of being Remillia's son. He comes to Skyrim after his two siblings, knowing they are probably incapable of fending for themselves if left to their own devices, especially with Remillia proving to be a handful. Sam thus arrives from High Rock to help Raphael manage their younger sister Remillia, and prevent her from causing too much trouble for those around them. He soon begins questing with the others, and helps them out in various areas. Sam meets his future wife Milie in Windhelm, and they provide back up for Raphael and Remillia. Like his younger brother Raphael, Sam aids the Stormcloaks in fighting the Aldmeri Dominion out of Skyrim, and he also personally planned defensive measures should any other force intervene during the battle. This would prove useful later, after the Great War. Later on, when the full blown Second Great War begins, Sam is one of the generals that aided in crushing the Aldmeri Forces that have entered Skyrim. He is the main strategist involved in the defense of Skyrim from elven invaders, and under his command, they successfully push the Aldmeri forces out of Skyrim. Sam did not accompany Raphael and Remillia to siege Alinor, having stayed behind in Skyrim with Milie to prevent sneak Aldmeri invasions against the province. Appearance and personality ACA Original Sam has an innate desire to hurt people, like his original family. He enjoys actually beating people up and is relatively sadistic, although he conceals this beneath his outward facade, which is mostly that of a positive, happy person. Sam is normally very, very neutral on his outlook, which makes him mostly unbiased when interacting with people. He is as prone to doing good as he is to performing evil, so long as he feels that it advantages him. However, unlike his uncle Raphael, Sam rarely thinks that much in terms of a cost benefit analysis, rather, he just does it when he knows it will help him. Sam seems to be well educated and intelligent, since he knows about as much as a scholar when it comes to physical phenomena or magical phenomena, which he can explain with ease most of the time. He enjoys reading books as much as he enjoys stealing the books from the library that he read them in and he has stolen many books. Sam rarely returns the books he "borrows". ACA Reloaded In ACA reloaded, Sam has a distinctly different personality. He's a protective elder brother who watches out for his siblings. Also, he has a much better personality, is generally kind to others and tries his best not to hurt people pointlessly. He is also not obsessed with science and scientific study. Nonetheless, Sam will not let people hurt him or his loved ones, and he retains his strategic, analytical mind. In fact, Sam is now an even better strategist than Raphael, and it was he who taught Raphael all the techniques of fighting a war as the general. Sam has shown a certain knack for knowing when the enemy will move, and he will never ever spread his forces thin. Applying the same concept to swordplay, Sam's dual wielding Fontaine Formless Sword always defends and attacks simultaneously, making it hard to directly attack him. As with his original self, Sam is well educated in magic, the sciences and history, and he still enjoys reading and writing. He is a scholar at heart and dedicates himself to gaining knowledge about the world around him. Sam is well traveled, and unlike his original self, prefers experiential learning and seeing events first hand, rather than reading about it in a book. He's very similar to a journalist in this regard. Appearance. Sam has long brown hair, brilliant sky blue eyes and a clean shaven face. He is quite feminine in how he looks, unlike Raphael, and is thinner and less well built, although he still has an overall mesomorphic build, being quite lanky. Sam has rounded cheeks, and clear, fair skin. He is quite attractive to women, as he evidences in his conversations with Raphael, and wears a mask to avoid unnecessary attention. Sam is known to dislike his own face, due to the trouble it brings him, and would rather look more average. Powers and abilities ACA Original Sam can create and use a biotic sword for combat. He is a good swordsman and able to hold his own, even when he lacked one arm. He can handle two handed weaponry his right arm, as it is stronger to compensate for the lack of the other arm. Sam can create any numbers of biotic swords, with seemingly no limit, except for his magicka pool. He has also accelerated these swords with telekinesis to hit ranged targets, or channeled electricity along them to shock people he attacks. Sam can also perform electrokinesis, firing thunderbolts from his hand with ease and a seeming lack of observable fatigue. He can accelerate things to relatively high velocities via telekinesis (doing so with his sword is one of his preferred ranged attacks) and create strong wards. He can heal himself pretty well, betraying a good sense in restoration, and is quite well versed in the schools of magic for all around. Sam can further control swarms of lower animals to attack enemies, if they are in his vicinity. He does not need his hand to use this power, instead just thinking and sending the thoughts directly into the heads of the animals around him. Sam has shown himself capable of mentally accessing human minds, although it exhausts him rapidly, since he is unable to control anything which has free will that can overpower his will. (Animals bend to his will easily) Sam's left arm possesses several abilities. He has performed the conjuring of a pair of flame atronachs to aid him in battle. Sam has also created flaming whips for attack with his left hand, as well as fire obsidian shards to knock down opponents. Sam lost his extra daedric powers after Oblivion was cut off from Mundus. ACA Reloaded Sam retains his ability to create swords, and is an exceptionally talented swordsman who can handle himself well in combat. Sam is able to fight with a single sword, a sword and shield, with dual wielding techniques or with two hands, using his biotic blade for all his stances. As he practices the Fontaine Formless Sword technique, this grants him incredible response times when using one or both blades. Due to his powers, this is generally his main form of offense, and Sam has shown a capability to fight and kill twelve people alone, without even moving his magicka. Sam has the ability manipulate the concept of information. He normally uses this to possess others by locking eyes with them. He turns into a black mist that flows into the person's eyes, and will have all his abilities silenced when he takes control of the other person. He retains his intellect and skills. Sam also gains all the knowledge that the person had, and can see into the person's memories. If the person Sam is possessing is killed, he just reforms, as if he is leaving the person. With his summoning ability, Sam can create swords (normally limited to six at a time), which are copies of his Fontaine blade made via information manipulation. Sam can fire the blades like projectiles by using information manipulation to impart momentum on the blades. Sam can mimic dashing and flight by holding on to a summoned blade and controlling the acceleration (or simply manipulate the information on his own body), or he can create all copies of his sword and use them to impale enemies from range by firing them. Sam can dispel the swords at will as well. Via the use of his information manipulation at a lower level, Sam can use this ability to extract memories from people, or compel people to talk simply by suggesting to them in the form of questions. This can also allow him to mind control people if he exerts his will. Sam's other abilities via information manipulation are not well known, but he has shown the ability to permanently copy the magic and learned skills of others via gazing at them, via "reading information". Sam has shown that with his information manipulation, he is able to alter information of perception (through his ability to control minds or possess people) and copy information (as he can replicate his Fontaine sword with all its parameters, a normally impossible feat even for a blade projection type power) with no trouble. This would possibly hint that Sam's power is able to copy anything flawlessly, with no loss, as a magicka projection, as well as capable of "rewriting" the perception, memories and even actions of others. Much about his ability is unknown, though. Sam's Truth Reader was awakened by the events he faced. It allows him to see past alterations and illusions, to gaze upon the original state of the world. As with all other forms, it grants him enhanced perception and reflexes. What powers the awakened form holds is unknown, although Sam has shown he can read, analyse and copy spells that people know, with no loss of spell power. This is unlikely the true extent of his ability, as Sam is also capable of doing this without his awakened Truth Reader. Sam can fire compressed waves of magnetism for no magicka, as his second special power. These waves may not have the killing power of his swords, but they can cause serious damage over extreme ranges, as they can strike with enough force to puncture organs. Sam also possesses the electrokinetic powers of the Fontaine bloodline, and he knows a strong ward spell. Sam also has knowledge of basic restoration, and can share his inner radiance with allies by purifying the souls of the departed. Like all the male Fontaines, Sam is biologically immortal. He is illusion resistant, and has all the strengths and weaknesses that come with being a Fontaine family member. Unlike most other Fontaines, as Sam passively bends certain types of information, he doesn't just resist any attempt to block his power use - he's completely immune to it. Non Canon Abilities In ACA Reloaded, Sam Fontaine wields one of the most amazing powers of his family, in fact. The ability to rewrite and copy information for the use of his magicka. This is actually the equivalent of high tier reality warping in the same light as True Alterations or CHIM, and Sam is consequently able to rewrite even reality itself. Via his ability to make flawless copies, Sam can conceivably duplicate anything, except said thing will be under his control. Thus, he would be able to command a swarm of blades to fight for him, summon an army of flawless self copies that can fight with no loss in power, or even replicate monarchs, dispose of the previous monarchs, and practically rule the world. He would even be able to summon ancient heroes to fight for him with all the skills that they had, or even summon characters and weapons from stories to do his bidding. This ability is essentially the ability to create anything so long as records of it exists. As Sam is able to modify the information on anything, he can directly bend reality with very little restriction on his power. This would probably grant him the ability to redirect any attacks and damage back to enemies, erase and nullify magic, perform mind control and mass paralysis, or even alter the topology of the whole battlefield to his advantage. It would be equivalent to reality warping, and control of all factors. Sam's last power is actualized as his Truth Reader. This allows him to "see", create and destroy information. With his eyes, Sam holds the power of both creation and destruction. His mind would know all information he can sense and thus he would be nigh omniscient. Hence, all things considered, he is in fact the strongest Fontaine in his family for his generation, and has not even scratched the surface of his potential. Weapons and Equipment Sam's true sword is a similar weapon to his biotic sword, but unlike them he has to actually carry it on his person. This weapon, like all other Fontaine blades, is very sharp and is capable of cutting spirits. It cannot break and consequently can parry a lot of attacks that would crack lesser swords. Sam's Fontaine Sword Channel is to create an information disruption sheathe around his sword and attack, allowing him to "delete" the enemy's vitality on slash, making it do additional pure damage that must be dodged, allowing him to damage people who lock blades with him (i.e. the sword cannot touch the person, directly or indirectly, or they get damaged). Sam can also fire invisible sword beams via this by transmitting the sword's edge as "information" over long range and through multiple people in a linear path. Sam rarely carries his sword with him. Sam wears medium armor, like most other Fontaines. He can duplicate his armor via information manipulation and so the one he wears is actually constructed entirely out of his special powers, which allows him to repair it just be exerting his magicka. He wears a mask at all times to hide his face, which he is annoyed with possessing. This mask is also a construct of his information manipulation. Trivia * Sam's ability to control lower creatures was inspired by Murder of Crows from Bioshock Infinite, Devouring Swarm from Dishonored and the Bees power from Bioshock. * Sam's looks are based Noel Kreiss from Final Fantasy.. * Sam's armor is based on the Armor of Ishak Pasha from Assassin's Creed in the original. His armor in ACA Reloaded is different, but based on Assassins' Creed's armor as well. * Sam's sword is based on the "Vicious Dawnbreaker" from a mod. * Sam's daedra arm has powers based on a Dragonknight from ESO, mainly the Ardent Flame and Earthen Heart trees, which prove amenable to being classed as daedric abilities, in the original ACA. Category:Males Category:Bretons Category:Battlemages Category:Nobility Category:Characters